The Dark One's Fear' (PART ONE) By:Eliana Robinson (A 'OUAT' FanFic)
by ElianaRobinson.RW
Summary: PART ONE - Rumpelstiltskin is troubled by his concerns for Belle's safety when it is learnt that Cora has come to Storybrook with Hook, Rumpelstiltskin's enemy who wants to cause him the same pain Hook was cursed when Rumpelstiltskin took Milha. This story focus on Rumpelstiltskin's biggest fear, losing Belle.


**'The Dark One's Fear (Part One)' **_By: _**Eliana Robinson © **_Once Upon A Time Fanfic._

**START**

Soft rain was falling against the windows as Rumpelstiltskin turned on the lights and prepared to open the store.

Having arrived in Storybrooke without his immortality; and once Emma had broken the curse and time lock over the town, he'd been feeling the full effects of his years. Along with his growing weakness of age, his mood tended to slip towards the miserable and uninterested. All his plans to find his son had failed and adjusting to his new, quest-less life wasn't something he was coping well with. In the past he'd adjusted to many things. His depressing stay in jail back in his homeland, giving Regina control of the curse; these had all been alterations in his plans that he had adjusted to, but simply sitting and waiting for the hands of time to run out was one of the most painful and boring things he'd ever had to do.

With Belle spending the night out with her friends Ruby and Snow, the house had once again seemed cold. Empty and soulless, like his Castle had been when she'd first left him.

It's not like he wasn't pleased she was making friends, or getting out. He _was_ pleased but the haunting silence of her absence had him awaiting her return eagerly.

Crossing the small showroom, he cast a weathered look at the stack of goods needing to be sorted and then he turned to the waiting pile of mail that had arrived the previous day. Next to them sat a rather intriguing small wooden box. In a limp or two he stood at the counter. The box had delicate carvings in a soft brown finish, and he gazed upon the object perplexed. With a clear knowledge of every object in his store, he knew it wasn't one of them, nor had it arrived with the mail.

Perplexed he glanced up again. It was then he saw the shattered glass in the corner of the front door. Too many times his store had been broken into that he didn't even bother being surprised. At first he simply sighed. Then he realized nothing appeared to have been taken, only something left behind.

Suddenly wary, he stared back down at the mysterious box. A lump began to form in the base of his throat as he reached out and carefully flicked the lid open. With a light thud, the lid fell back onto the glass countertop. Transfixed he stared down at the small severed hand that lay in the box. His lungs froze, trapping all the air inside.

A number of violent paralyzing emotions raged within him as he stared down at the hand. But more importantly he stared at the inscribed, blood stained gold band on the hands' finger. His and Belle's name shone back at him from the wedding ring he had given her the day they had married. There was nothing else in the box, no note, no instructions. With tears welling in the corners of his eyes he closed the lid, forcing in a deep breath as rage won the power struggle within him. He didn't need any instructions, he knew who had done this to her, he knew why and he knew that this time he'd take more than the man's left hand.

/

The storm had broken, bringing with it a deafening silence, a hollow eerie silence. Rumpelstiltskin climbed out of his car in a clearing in the woods. Though the night's sky was dark, the weak glow of a candle in the window of the cabin in front of him vaguely guided his way.

Having not been there since the regretful night he'd brought Belle's father and beaten the man half to death, he'd not noticed the cabin falling into desperate need of repair. Now weary he viewed the cluster of logs through slit angry eyes. Watching for any movement from the shadows he made his way up the small path to the front door. Hidden in the dark drapes of his long coat he loaded the hand gun he carried. Of course he'd use magic too, he'd use whatever means he had to rip the cursed black heart from bastards chest.

Balancing on his good leg he slowly raised his cane and pushed the slightly ajar door open. A soft fire crackled in the hearth across from him as he stood in the door way. A glance over his shoulder told him he was still alone. Warily he stepped over the threshold and into the small one room cabin. Could he have been wrong? Could Hook be holding Belle somewhere else? The sound of his cane on the floorboards seemed to echo in the semi darkness as he took delicate steps into the centre of the cabin. Just as he reached the mantle, a bone deep cold fell over the room but Rumpelstiltskin felt his blood boil. He gritted his teeth and turned to face his enemy. Hook stood in the doorway a devastatingly menacing grin on his face.

Clouded by emotions, Rumpelstiltskin took leave of his senses.

"Where's Belle?" He growled through clenched teeth. Hook merely tutted as he strolled into the cabin.

"Oh come come, don't spoil the game. We have plenty of time." He paused for good effect then added. "Well at least more time than your sweet darling Belle has."

As his opponent knew he would, Rumpelstiltskin took the bait. He lashed out and sparks of purple smoke appeared from his fingertips, shooting across the room toward Hook. Anticipating the move, Hook simply swerved to the left, the move appearing agile and without effort. Rumpelstiltskin however stumbled with the effort the spell took.

Hook laughed. "Oh dear, it seems you are not what you once were." He tutted again as he seemed to dance closer towards him. Rumpelstiltskin lashed out again when Hook came within reach but the grinning Pirate just darted quickly back out of the way. "I was rather looking forward to this meeting, but it appears I'll be disappointed."

Rumpelstiltskin glared at his nemeses in the golden glow of the fireplace flames. "Tell me Hook, is Neverland still the same without Milha?" He snipped. _Two could play this game. _His ex-wife's name held no effect over him, he'd long ago lost the attachment to the cold, callas and betraying woman who'd once been his wife.

But Hook's wasn't as free. At the sound of Milha's name his eyes grew dark and his intake of breath was harsh and drawn out. He tried to remain unaffected by the rebuff but Rumpelstiltskin knew he'd struck a nerve, the _right_ nerve.

Silence surrounded the pair for a few moments as they all but circled one another.

"_Help_! Somebody _please_ help!" A cold familiar cry split apart the silence, drawing Rumpelstiltskin's eye to the cabin window that looked out toward the river behind the Cabin.

"Arrr yes." Hood seemed to chant. "I suspect that will be your precious Belle struggling to escape her ropes before the water rises and drags her under."

Rumpelstiltskin's heart thumped against his chest, but on the outside he appeared calm. He turned back to Hook. Deep down inside him, he wanted to get his hands around Hook's throat and watch him struggle as the life was choked out of him. He wanted to stare right into the man's eyes and watch the light disappear from them.

"You took Milha from me!" Hook cried. Then he took a deep breath and laughed.

"It almost seems poetic really that I'd be the one to take Belle from you?" Hook taunted.

Ever so calmly, but laced with an icy steel Rumpelstiltskin replied.

"You will not take her."

Hook smiled, Rumpelstiltskin glared. Then a gunshot tore apart the silence. Hook staggered as the bullet hit his shoulder sending him crashing back into the large bookcase. Books and adornments scattered to the ground. Moments later Rumpelstiltskin was upon him. With his vengeful hands grasping Hook's throat the two men fought. In a heartbeat, Hook had thrown Rumpelstiltskin back from him into the chunky log coffee table. He then grabbed him by the shoulder with his hook, forcing Rumpelstiltskin to let out a mournful cry. Fighting against the pain, Rumpelstiltskin threw Hook across the room and up into the beams of the roof, then down to the floor with a repellant spell. Rumpelstiltskin held back a scream of agony as the force of the spell tore the hook from his shoulder. Staggering to his feet, Rumpelstiltskin lunged for the battered and bleeding Hook. Finding strength in his rage he hurled the man to his feet and together the pair wrestled to gain the upper hand. As Belle's cries flowed to him on the night's air, Rumpelstiltskin's rage intensified. He threw Hook head first into the window and found immense satisfaction at the sound of breaking glass. The break in the storm had passed and outside the loud thunder and bright bolts of white and blue lighting lit up the grounds like daybreak.

Both covered in blood, staggering and weathered Hook laid slumped on the floor in a pool of broken glass. Hook seemed to smile as he brushed the blood from his lip. "You know... I reckon I underestimated you."

Rumpelstiltskin said nothing.

"But I think we've have just about enough fun, don't you?"

Rumpelstiltskin growled. He reached for Hook, grabbing him once again by the scruff of the shirt, he hit him again and again, all Hook's attempts to retaliate or evade failing one after the other. The man tried to strike back with his hook but Rumpelstiltskin just ripped it from its holster, tossing it aside.

Then abruptly Rumpelstiltskin felt his feet slip, his limp making it difficult to stand of his own accord. Hook saw the opportunity and took it, pushing Rumpelstiltskin to the floor. Rumpelstiltskin grimaced as his knees hit the hard floor. With a swift and decisive move Hook clutched a piece of broken glass and drove it into Rumpelstiltskin's back.

Rumpelstiltskin let out a painful cry as he staggered forward. The blinding pain in his hands and shoulder blades made his vision blur. Without his immortality, he was just like any other man. Feeling weak, he rested a hand on the floor, struggling for control, for clarity as Hook stood behind him laughing triumphantly... but he would not stand triumphant for long.

"Well, It's finally over." Hook crowed.

Rumpelstiltskin felt a sneer curve the corner of his lips. "I guess you're right."

Then with the last of his strength, he forced himself to his feet, clutching the fallen hook. He turned around swiftly and drove it into the dead centre of Hook's heart. The man looked up at him in startled disbelief. Fuelled by hatred and rage, Rumpelstiltskin twisted the hook and drove it deeper, basking in the pleasure of the man's cries of pain. He watched the light vanish from Hook's eyes before ripping the hook free and tossing his enemies dead body to the floor. For a moment he stood there, breathing heavily placing all his weight on his good leg. Grunting with the pain, he raced for the door, out into the rain. He ran straight for the river, straight for Belle; letting her calls for help guide him.

When he found her, what he saw made his blood run cold. Her badly bandaged bleeding wrist was strapped to her other hand behind her back and she hung just inches from the raging rapids brewed up by the storm. The rope was looped over a overhanging branch and tied to the base, a small fire nestled under the branches, it's flickering hungry flames toying with the rope. As he watched, a little more of the rope gave way and Belle slipped closer into the clutches of the river.

Rumpelstiltskin raced to the rope just as the flames, barely touched by the wind and rain, cut through the rope and it snapped. Blood coated and wet hands clutched at the ends of the rope as he screamed her name.

"Belle!"

She cried back in response her words drowned out by the frightful roar of the water and storm. Rumpelstiltskin's feet continued to slide on the slippery ground and then his leg gave out and he fell, the rope slipping free from his hands.

Belle screamed as she hit the water. Rumpelstiltskin strived to save her with magic but nothing happened. He had nothing. Racing to the water's edge he fell into the water in a panic reaching out for her, for a moment his hands caught on her top, then just like that of the day he lost his son, the raging waters leapt up and stole Belle from him, yanking her from his grasp and pulling her far beyond his reach, till no magic, no level of his determination could save her.

Belle was gone.

A ravaged cry escaped Rumpelstiltskin's lips as he bolted upright in bed, the sheets nothing but a tangled mess around him, the blankets on the floor. Rain pelted the windows, wind howled through the awnings, as lightning split across the sky. He wiped an unsteady hand across his fevered brow. His hands still shaking he reached over for the candle on the bedside and soon a soft yellow glow filled the room. Dragging his hands over his face, he glanced around, still shaking, still unbalanced by the ravage reality of his dream. His heart was still pounding, his thoughts rapid.

"Rumple?"

With a start he glanced up to see Belle in the doorway, a look of concern alighting her angelic face as she stepped closer into the light of the candle.

"Belle..." On a frightened breath he whispered her name. Like that of the day she'd walked into his shop, he could not believe she was real.

"I heard you scream my name."

Feeling ratted and breathless he reached out for her and capturing her hand in his he pulled her gently down onto the bed with him.

"It was a nightmare nothing more." He assured her... or was it to reassure himself?

For a moment he just stared at her hand. Amazed at how small and delicate it was resting in his. He ran his fingers over each of her fingers, still attached. Then lightly he ran his hand up to cares the smoothness of her face. She smiled, leaning into the palm of his hand. With every stroke he felt his heart calm, felt his clarity return.

She was here, safe. She was alright, the terrors of the last few hours had been nothing more than a hideous, plaguing nightmare. One he was sure he deserved for all his many sins. His Belle, his darling Belle did _not_ deserve to endure such the likes of what she had in his nightmare. Hook would never get his hands on her. _Ever_.

In the dawn he'd see to making sure of it. For now he drew Belle into his arms and held her close. Stroking the sweet curls of her hair as he rested back against the headboard. She didn't protest the movement but merely curled up on his lamp and clutched her hands in his shirt. There they sat silently, with only the sounds of the storm raging outside around them.

**END**

Eliana Robinson

28/12/12

CREATION DATE - 28/12/12

PUBLISH DATE – 17/1/13

**_PART TWO COMING SOON! _**

THE DARK ONE'S FEAR – DISCLAIMER

**THE DARK ONE'S FEAR (PART ONE)****- Is a fan fiction of 'Once Upon A Time' I do not own the characters Rumpelstiltskin, Belle, Cora, Regina, Emma, Ruby/Red, Hook, Snow/Mary Margret, or the original plotlines. **

Plotline:**Rumpelstiltskin is troubled by his concerns for Belle's safety when it is learnt that Cora has come to Storybrook with Hook, Rumpelstiltskin's enemy who wants to cause Rumpelstiltskin the same pain he was cursed when Rumpelstiltskin took Milha. This storyline is set between Series 2 episode 1 and Series 2 episode 11 but takes out all events that occurs in-between, this story focus on Rumpelstiltskin's biggest fear, losing Belle. This fan fiction story has no real standing in the show 'ONCE UPON A TIME'.**

**This story is **NOT** for official publication or for profit. **

**THE DARK ONE'S FEAR (PART ONE) is the first instalment of my 'ONCE UPON A TIME' Series and is meant purely as entertainment only. **

**CREATION DATE - 28/12/12**

**PUBLISH DATE (on ) – 17/1/13**


End file.
